Daniel's Arrival
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: After a long search, Inuyasha's descendant and reincarnation, Daniel Hakim, had finally found his long lost younger brother. But, after years that passed by, will he even remember him?
1. Prolouge

CHAPTER 0: A monument at the center of the Village

_**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha characters isn't mine!!!**_

A boy dressed in red and black jacket stood at the center of a village. There's a monument about an incident that happened almost 15 years ago at that village. Under the monument were piles of flowers left by the surviving children.

"Okaa-chan, outo-san… I'm sorry… Since that day, I never had the chance to find my little brother. We were separated during the incident. I hope, even 15 years had passed, I'll find Amar Ma'aruf and if only he remembers me at all…"

Meanwhile at Yamato residence…

Amar's loud sneeze startled everyone, including Mokona who were working on her biplane.

"What was that?"

"I think someone had become the giant sneeze bomb."

Inside his room, Ma'aruf-chan wipes his nose with a handkerchief Tsubasa gave him.

"Thanks, Tsubasa-chan."

"My pleasure."

"I think someone were talking about my name." 

That day was Monday, and both Ma'aruf-chan and Tsubasa was walking down to that day's night market. His surrogate mother, Reika Yamato had asked him to buy some grocery there. Since he was at it, he had the thought to buy some snacks for the midnight study.

"What else was have to buy, Tsubasa-chan?"

"Let's see, a dozen of eggs, two whole chickens, a kilogram of vegetables, two packets of sugar cane drink, some 6mm BB pellets and some _apam balik _(a kind of cake) for Arikado and Mokona."

"Oh well."

When he's done with the shopping, both walked back to the shrine. As he walks, he passes few of his friends. He also passed the same boy in red and black jacket.

"Huh?"

Amar-chan kept on walking. The stranger looks at him, with a startled-look on his face.

_He looks pretty familiar…_

"Now I got to study, study, study."

"Don't you think it's too much for you, Amar-sama?"

"I gotta wait till its weekends."

"Well, if it's fine for you, I'll be with you, Amar-sama. The holidays are just around the corner."

She gave a beautiful smile, for a persocom…

"That's right… I told Inuyasha that we'll have sword practice at the shrine…"

Just then, Inuyasha appeared in front of them.

"Oh, Inuyasha, nice to meet you. We just talked about you."

"Hey, it's good to see you too."

After putting the goods on the counter at the kitchen, he went chatting with Inuyasha at his room, bringing him a glass of strawberry-flavored milk.

"What brings you here, Inuyasha-sama?"

"I overheard that when he was possessed by Naraku, Amar mentioned that he have a long lost brother of some sort."

"Really?" 

Inuyasha nodded.

"Anyways, Naraku is dead now. I just don't have the vague idea about your brother,"

"It's okay."

However, outside the Yamato Residence, the same stranger stood there, listening to every word Ma'aruf-chan uttered.

"Maybe he's the one…"

Inuyasha sensed the stranger's scent, which later disappeared.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing…"

The scent leads to the well, which causes Inuyasha to worry more.

A/N: This is the prologue for my story. What do you think? This story happens before Between Enma Ai and Kikyo, so anyone who asked me the prequel of EAG (Sorry, I forgot her pen name…) could go ahead and read how Ma'aruf-chan found his older brother. TQ.


	2. Daniel Hakim, Minoru Hiiragizawa

CHAPTER 1: Daniel Hakim, Minoru Hiiragizawa 

The next day, the atmosphere in 3A is same as usual, noisy and energetic. Nothing beats the perfect harmony of the 'orchestra' team from SMKTR2's form 3A.

"Man, today is sure boring."

"Another usual day for us that is. Classes, extra classes, home works, assignments, course works, monthly tests, exams, PMR… form 3 is a tough place to be…"

"You bet."

The whole 3A is waiting for the last period to end. That month is blistering hot, even Amar Ma'aruf, the Akita hanyou couldn't stand the heat. He had already slumped his face on his desk.

"You're okay?"

"No, Chris… I hate it when it's hot out there…" He replied the young vampire hunter's question.

"Take it easy."

"Hey, haven't you heard? There's a remnants of an ancient village somewhere in Villes, England!" A student named Nasir spoke in a half-yelling voice.

"Who cares? It's not important."

_Hmm? Doesn't Negi Springfield live there?_

On the tabloid was a close-up picture of a monument there. Chachamaru took the paper from Nasir, and she zoomed in her vision to the words inscribed there.

One of it wrote the name Mya Zara and Fuyuki Hiiragizawa. There's also a guy, which almost looked like Amar Ma'aruf though. The camera didn't capture his face, but the hair and the Akita-like ears seem to have slight similarities to Amar's.

Chachamaru glanced over to Amar Ma'aruf, which now he's talking about the upcoming takraw match to his pal, Chris Belmont.

"Evangeline-sama, could it be a coincidence?" Chachamaru voice made the vampire twitched a bit.

"What is it?"

"Look at this picture." She pointed to a boy at his 19's to Eva.

Eva took a look at the picture and then she took a peek to Amar Ma'aruf.

"Both of them have similarities, in one way or another."

"I don't know, but I feel something will be coming up, Chachamaru."

After the school period ends, Amar walks home with Sakura to the Yamato Shrine. That's when he saw the stranger.

"I-Inuyasha?" 

"That's not quite right." He replied. "I'm Daniel Hakim. You're Amar Ma'aruf, I presume."

"Yeah. Is something did matter?"

"I want to have a match. A sword duel between us both."

Amar growled a bit.

"My, my. You the same since you're first born."

"Sakura-chan, hold on to my back!" The inugami ordered Sakura to act.

"Right!"

He jumped to the air, jumping on treetops to the shrine. On arriving there, he was surprised to see that Daniel was already there.

"I don't know who you are, but if asked for it, you'll get it! Tsubasa! Hand me my katana!"

Tsubasa threw Amar's unnamed (for now.) katana, which was wrapped in a red and worn out cloth. Daniel recognized it straight away. It was the very same cloth that Amar was wrapped in when he was found by Hideki and Reika Yamato, alongside the katana. It is also the remains of Inuyasha's kimono.

"So you choose to fight, don't you? Fine then. I'll go along."

Amar jumped away from the window and on the clearing down hill. Daniel followed him, with a familiar sword in hand.

"Tetsusaiga?!"

"So you remember now."

"No wonder our scent were the same. Both of us were brothers, aren't we?!"

"You are right, Eriol."

Amar heart throbbed. But, Daniel charged at Amar with Inuyasha-like speed.

"WIND SCAR!!!" Daniel bellowed, unleashing Inuyasha's technique at him.

Amar used his superjump, with a streak of blue light following him as he jumped off the ground to five meters in the air.

"Here goes! Whirlwind Scar!'

He fired his technique, sweeping the ground. Blades then formed after the whirlwind dissipated, darting to the ground around Daniel.

"I don't know who you are, but… KEEP YOURSELF OFF MY BACK!!! BAKURYUHA!"

"Bakuryuha!" Daniel bellowed.

The Exploding Dragon Wave collided. However, Daniel's Bakuryuha was much stronger, and the impact blasted him across the field and on to a tree.

All in a sudden, Chachamaru attacked Daniel. He retreated when he sensed Evangeline's magic.

"Amar-chan!"

"Amar-san!"

Both Sakura and Eva ran to Amar Ma'aruf, who is now unconscious under the tree.

Daniel watched them in a distance. It'll be bad if he fought that vampire. So he stays out of this, and then he disappeared.

_We'll meet again. _

Daniel's scent disappeared in an instant.

A/N: Hey, it's not over yet. I have been brainstorming all the time and I have continued the story. So for kungfukitty2006, here's your request. For other readers, read and review. See ya 'round, TQ


	3. Minoru's Presence

_CHAPTER 3: Minoru's presence in the feudal era_

At his room, Amar lies on his bed, with his blanket. Next to his bed were Sakura, Evangeline, Chachamaru and Tsubasa. Sakura looked at his eyes with concern.

"Ah, he's awake!"

Ma'aruf-chan got up, with the wet cloth fell off his forehead. Tsubasa caught it, and she brought the towel with a bowl filled with water to the kitchen.

"I saw what just happened."

"…"

"You mean you didn't know him at all?"

"To tell the truth, Eva-sama, I had no idea who he is.

"Anyways, have a rest for the weekends."

"But… wasn't we supposed to have trainings this week?"

"Consider that it's cancelled. Ja ne."

Eva walked out of the inugami's room and she went back to her apartment.

Amar jumped off his bed for his usual dose of chocolate milk. However, Sakura stopped him.

"I'm just going to the kitchen koishi-chan, there's no harm done."

"Are you sure about that?"

Amar beamed and he said "Zettai daijōbu da yo."

At 2pm in the afternoon, Amar packed his gym bag for his next trip to the feudal era of Japan. After he's finished, he jumped down the stairs and he walked to the Soul Eater's well. His surrogate parents, Reika and Hideki Yamato were waiting for him there.

He kissed Reika's and Hideki's hands, and he said "Bye mom, bye dad. I'll be back at Sunday."

With that, he jumped into the well, in the same fashion Kagome does.

(Feudal Era)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling the breeze and the warmth of the afternoon sun, Amar jumped out of the well. He met Koga, but the wolf youkai just ignored him. Minutes later, he arrived at Kaede's village. The rest of Inuyasha's team wasn't there, but A-01 was waiting at Kaede's hut.

"Hoi, over here!" He waved his hands frantically, with his ever-lethal Black Hound, which was in standby position.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. We have to go now. Inuyasha had made so much noise that I had to bring you there. He's such a firebrand."

"Heh, you bet he is."

A-01 hopped into the Metal Slug, while Ma'aruf-chan perched on the hood of the compact tank.

Minutes later they arrived at the clearing where Inuyasha and the others just passed by. The noise slowed down and only reduced to humming sounds of the engine.

"Hi guys."

"You're late."

"Jeez, Inuyasha! Why are you being so grouchy all in a sudden?"

"Keh! Who cares?"

Amar didn't know that the day was the day of the new moon. He's going to turn into a human this evening…

As Amar's wristwatch beeped six times, his body pulsed. His silver hair molted and it turned to deep midnight black. Inuyasha transformed too, and now, he's vulnerable but the situation is different for Amar Ma'aruf. Now he could enjoy using his AWM sniper he left for A-01 to carry.

"You can't aim in the dark."

"If you can't see in the dark, try using a torchlight or hold a flaming torch,"

Amar Ma'aruf took out a roll of masking tape from his gym bag and he taped the flashlight with it, next to the sniper's bipod.

"Keh, fine. Even I couldn't do anything right now-"

"Keep quiet and quit complaining. Just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, got it?"

A-01 told Inuyasha to stay still.

"Whatever."

Without his own super senses during his human stage, Amar-chan darted his eyes from left to right in complete awareness. He clutches the green AWM in his arms, staying alert about his surroundings.

Right then and there, he heard someone coming. When it stopped, he was under fire. Automatic rounds from a F2000 startled him, and he quickly took cover between boulders.

"I was expecting that."

Switching on the flashlight, he searched for his target. Once in place, he fired the AWM at the rustling bush. Unfortunately, it was nothing but a thrown rock. Amar Ma'aruf took cover back behind the boulder, and then he ejected the spent casing out of the rifle.

The bullets ricocheted off the boulder. As he waited for the rounds from the FN F2000 to be drained, he could hear someone cursing. Getting a clear shot and a good opportunity, he fired an another .338in at the attacker's head. The ambusher fell down with a thud, with half of his head gone due to the impact.

"You got what you asked for."

However, the rifle he's using were gone with the terrorist's backpack, and looking at the body, the clothes he wear was the same uniform like the Ptolemaic Army A-01 and him killed previously. Further inspection was done and he was using the same SIG Sauer P228 but the terrorist's sidearm was using a Double Action Only (DAO) trigger.

"I wonder where the rifle went."

A-01 came running to him and the FPEA unit stopped when he saw Amar Ma'aruf.

"Hey, I heard gunshots. Are you alright?"

"Fine as ever. The only thing that is peculiar is that the rifle is gone. Did someone take it?"

"Beats me."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango were having a bath in the nearby hot springs. While both A-01 and Amar Ma'aruf were away, Shippo had to watch over the monk, in case he got on his usual nerve. Inuyasha had run off somewhere else, and Kirara followed Sango.

"Hurry up you two… What the…Hey! Miroku's gone!"

At the hot springs, Kagome heard the faint commotion, but she couldn't clearly hear what did Shippo yelled just a minute ago, until…

"Ah! My clothes are gone!" Sango shrieked when she checked her clothes. True enough, her kimono was missing. Maybe Miroku took it…

At the same time, Miroku appeared back, looking at Shippo running around in circles. He anime sweat-dropped a little, looking at the young kit's antics.

"Hey, Shippo… why are you doing that?" He asked in concern.

"MIROKU!!! WHERE DID YOU GO???" Shippo screamed his lungs out. 

"I was just have a chat with Inuyasha a while ago. Did somet-"

"Houshi-sama…!" Sango appeared from the hot springs, now wearing A-01's plain blue T-shirt and Ma'aruf-chan's olive green trousers.

"Uh… Sango… why are you looking at me like that?"

"You stole my kimono and now you didn't want to admit about what you did?!"

"Oh boy. Miroku's going to be dead meat."

As Sango marched on to Miroku, he on the other hand stepped away from the angry demon slayer.

"I didn't do anything, Sango."

"Heck ywah. I hadn't see Miroku walking around stealing your kimono, Sango. Maybe you p- OUCH!"

"I REMEMBER THE PLACE WHERE I PUT IT!" Sango yelled after throwing Hiraikotsu at her trainee.

I could see stars on his face… 

However, beneath the shadows, came a figure Amar Ma'aruf didn't really expect to see.

_A/N: The chapter had been revised on the contents. So, enjoy your stay… I mean the fun reading the fan fiction. Read on and review. TQ._


	4. Thundering Skies

CHAPTER 4: Half Demon Chronicles

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**_

As Daniel kept scavenging his backpack, Shippo watched in interest.

"What are you doing, Daniel-kun?"

"Just arranging my backpack. Let's see, clothes, supplies, and ammunition…"

"Hold it a sec… what's this?" Inuyasha asked when he saw a pile of 6 books next to Daniel.

"Inuyasha, that's my spell book."

"You read this stuff?" He asked, looking at the thickness of each books. 

"Not really. I usually keep these books' energy with my magic catalyst."

"Magic wha-?" Inuyasha asked again. He was seriously confused.

"A magic catalyst. It's an item where I could restrict the use of my magical powers, just like Amar Ma'aruf's staff."

"Wow, so you're a mahou shonen, Daniel-kun?" Kagome inquired.

He smiled.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Kaede asked as she came in to her hut.

"Mine are called Spell Fusion. I'm able to fuse elemental energy into my attacks, such as the Inferno Wind Scar, Icicle Familiar, Thunder Backlash Wave and so on."

Amar Ma'aruf however, wasn't there, as he went out training with his partner.

"I'd remember the last time I broke my neck."

"Why, Amar-kun?"

He gave a smirk, remembering the moment he fell off a building.

"Back in my school days, I used to do some crazy stuff. I pulled off many things like throwing a wooden chair to my inciters, bricks and stuff. For once, I got really mad, I'd even chase one with a knife."

The inu hanyou gulped. Is he serious?

"I fell off from a one storey at my school and broke my legs."

"And then, what happened?"

"I was sent to the hospital, that's too obvious…" 

"Sorry."

The two of them kept on chatting until Kikyo arrives.

"You two seem to be bit energetic today." She remarked.

"Just the usual spirit, Kikyo-sama."

"Anyways, I heard a news from my soul collectors that you had found your brother. Is that true?" She asked a question.

"Yep for once, it's true." Amar-chan said, pulling out his N90s. "This is his picture." He then pointed the picture to Kikyo.

Daniel looke like Inuyasha, with the exception that his long sideburns were gone, and a pair of earrings is pierced on his dog ears and he's wearing a black jacket over a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked tougher than Inuyasha was.

"What's his name then?" 

"Daniel Hakim."

Kikyo stayed there with the duo, well, that's when Inuyasha and Daniel came.

"Speak of the devils."

"Hey, don't say that!" A-01 scolded the inu hanyou for saying that word.

"Sorry."

_Long live Daniel Hakim… okay, now that's better._

"K-Kikyo? What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked as he met the priestess…

"Here we go again…" A-01 remarked. "You know, maybe I should get out of here."

"No can do." Kikyo used her Soul Collectors to drag the elite army personnel back into his position.

Amar-chan chuckled when he sees Inuyasha's face, but later stopped when he received a glint from Inuyasha.

"Now what are you doing, Daniel?"

Daniel took a deep breath before continuing. "Today, we're going perform the Spell Fusion techniques. Well, if anyone wanted to be a bystander, it's okay."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"Okay, okay!"

Daniel took out his Tetsusaiga, and he made his earrings glow yellow. Inuyasha charged at him, and then, he yelled…

"Wind Scar!"

Daniel then attacked the spot between the auras and he yelled…

"Thunder- Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the way, and both disappeared when they clashed.

"That's awesome, Daniel-nii-chan!" Amar Ma'aruf remarked.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" Daniel called to Inuyasha.

"What?"

"How about we have a two on two match with those duos?"

"You mean with Amar-kun and Amar Ma'aruf?"

He nodded.

"I can hear you two!" A voice came across the ground near the river.

"Well, do you agree with that?"

A-01 and Kikyo looked confused. To agree with what?

"A two on two match, that is. How about it? Kikyo-sama, you can be a referee." Amar talked to A-01 before moving his conversation to Kikyo.

Both Amars had a discussion before they got their gears rolling. A-01 took out his knife and Amar Ma'aruf readied his sword with a stance. Kikyo sat on a rock, with her Soul Collectors ready. The first round is between Amar Ma'aruf and Inuyasha.

"Round one, begin!" Kikyo announced.

Inuyasha started first with using his Blades of Blood. Amar crouched down to avoid the attack, and then he performed a sweep slide to Inuyasha. Although he evaded it by jumping over Amar Ma'aruf, he got hit with a flying uppercut.

"Look at that, a flying puppy."

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"I'm not talking about you, you moron!"

Both landed back on the ground, and then Inuyasha took his stance to perform Wind Scar.

"Here goes! WIND SCAR!"

"Mist!"

He made it in time to transform into mist before the Wind Scar could even hit him. As he reverted normal, he used Whirlwind Scar behind Inuyasha. He continued the barrage with his fast punches.

"Agh!" Inuyasha fell on his back in defeat. He raised his hand on air.

"Amar Ma'aruf won the round."

"Yay! I won again over Inuyasha-san!"

Little did they know, those commotion attracted Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken, who happens to be walking nearby.

"I wonder what is he doing now, Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Eh, it's koinu-chan!" Rin said, looking at Amar Ma'aruf, who was exchanging high fives with A-01.

"Round two, commence!"

Daniel used his teleportation spell to appear behind A-01, but when he did, he got a charged fist from Amar-kun.

"Sonic-Z Sword." A-01 calmly announced as he uses his knife to attack Daniel with sonic waves.

Daniel however, cancelled the attack with a kick.

"Wow, you're good."

"No I'm not." A-01 replied with a grin in his face. He dashed to Daniel using… "Wolf Wind!"

He hit Daniel, and then he stopped the dash motion with a screeching stop. Daniel fell on his back. With his earrings now glowing green.

"Make way! Spell Fusion!"

Daniel striked Tetsusaiga on the ground, unleashing an enormous amount of wind blades that took the form of daggers. It then flew to Amar-kun, but the ingenious army personnel used his shield. They were only wind blades after all, right?

"OK, my turn!"

A-01 aggressively attacked with his melee attacks, until Daniel couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you." He gave his winning pose with an army's salute.

"Daniel-nii-chan, are you alright?"

"Better than never… I lost for two time in a row…" 

As they laughed on, Sesshomaru looked at Daniel, remarking that he looks just like Inuyasha, but the strength between them was different. The dog demon lord then turned away, walking back into the forest.

A/N: Yep, another chapter, but actually, it's kind of a filler chapter, don't you think? Don't worry. I'll post new chapters. Anyways, while Inuyasha, A-01, Daniel, Amar Ma'aruf and Kikyo were having training at the river bank, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had seen how did the formidable duos fight each other. So then, Daniel will go to meet Naraku, alone. Can he handle this with his group separated and trapped in illusion made by the dark demon? Read on and review! TQ.


	5. Dancing in a Phantasmic Hell

CHAPTER 5: Dancing in a Phantasmic Hell

The group kept walking until they reached a place that seems to be murky and stuff.

"Hey, the area seems to be filled with dark aura…!"

Suddenly, they were welcomed by Naraku's evil laugh. Before the group could act, they were attacked. Naraku's roots had constricted all of them, except for Daniel and A-01. The roots didn't have any effect on him whatsoever.

"You're okay, dude?"

A-01 nodded.

"Now what?"

"Let's go find Naraku, before those guys go dead, for real. He couldn't be far off, maybe around here somewhere."

"C'mon."

(INUYASHA'S NIGHTMARE)

_Where am I?_

Inuyasha's vision cleared a little bit, and at that moment, he could sense burning fire. He was sitting on top of a shrine's gate, holding something in his hands…

"Inuyasha! Die!"

An arrow shot to the half demon inu, making him fall from the gate. It was Kikyo, with a bow in her hands.

"Kikyo!"

That's strange, why did Kikyo stand in front of him like that?

_Uh oh… this made me remember the time she pinned me to that tree! Wait, this is… the sacred jewel?!_

Kikyo then fell down in pain. Inuyasha could see clearly that her left arm is bleeding badly.

"Kikyo! Are you alright?"

Suddenly, she pulled the half demon into an embrace.

"Inuyasha, why did you leave me…?"

"What?"

"You loved that girl more than you do to me, right?"

"I loved you more than anybody else does."

Back at the normal world, Amar Ma'aruf had already freed from the illusional curse.

"You're kidding me… why did I have the dreams of my own death?"

He then saw the others were wrapped in roots.

"Goodness me…"

(KAGOME'S NIGHTMARE)

Kagome dreamt of studying back at her class, with nothing seems to be bugging her.

_Am I back to the modern era? _

Kagome turned around when she felt somebody tapping her shoulder.

"You're free today, Kagome?"

"Um… sort of, Yuka."

"You seemed in a daze, Kagome. Is everything alright?"

"Maybe…" She then turned her gaze on the window, but then, she saw something that was VERY unpleasant for the miko…

All eyes in the class was fixated on a figure in a baboon pelt; Naraku!

"Everybody! Run! Hurry!"

In panic, everyone ran out of the class for their lives. Kagome followed them, running as fast as she could from Naraku.

"You can't run away, Kagome. I have you now." 

"Help! Anyone!" 

Naraku's miasma had knocked out most of her friends, including Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

She tripped on some roots, and fell on the ground next to some impaled cops.

"AAAAH!"

_Kagome! The gun! Pick it and use it! _

The priestess turned to her side and found a loaded Beretta 92F. There's another one behind her as well.

"I hope this works…"

Kagome fetched some magazines for the handgun, and she fired away. Once she ran out bullets, she reloaded it in the same way A-01 used to do.

However, she was clumsy in reloading, and she felt everything was dark…

The sound of the P228 awakened Kagome. She had been freed from the illusion by Amar-chan.

"Amar-chan! You saved us!"

"No thanks. There's something that make me feel puzzled, Kagome. Isn't Naraku dead already?" 

"Someone's must have been resurrected him." She said.

"Okay, that's it. I had already used too much of my magic meter and the .357 bullets on that stupid lord. Looks like we're going to waste more…"

"I don't think that's not quite the point, Amar-chan." 

"Why?"

"Incoming!"

Mokona 'Tails' Yamato came and she dropped a box in front of Amar Ma'aruf and Kagome. She then flew off with her helicopter tails.

"Arigato, Mokona-chan!"

Amar kicked the box open, revealing some bullets, shells and a brand new automatic shotgun.

"Alright! We have all we need. Now let's go confront the others."

With his claws, Amar-chan freed Sango, Shippo and Miroku from the illusion. Kagome strapped the shotgun after loading it with shells. After explaining the situation, Amar-chan asked the others to follow him.

It's a fight to finish off Naraku, again.

Looks like the unlikely duo are dancing in a phantasmic hell…

A/N: YAH! Fifth chapter after days and days of brainstorming! I had enough of the usual plot, so I made the fact that Naraku's revived. Don't worry; it's a short-lived story. But, instead of all seven fighting Naraku, only two persons, Daniel and A-01 are those who will manage to fight Naraku. Continue reading and reviewing! TQ.


	6. Reincarnated Soul

CHAPTER 6: Reincarnated Soul

"Daniel, over here!" 

"Huh?" He said. "What's up?" 

"Hold your position. We're getting near." 

"I think you had fought this Naraku guy before, didn't you?"

"Heck yeah. I lost more than a gross of bullet packs. If Amar Ma'aruf didn't help with the rocket launchers, I might have ran all of my bullets to the ground."

"I know what you mean."

Daniel took his new F2000, locking the bolt lock.

"Be prepared." 

At the clearing where they stand, A-01 and Daniel looked around. They were looking for signs of Naraku.

"I know you're out there. Surrender and go back whence the grave you came from, Naraku!"

"Don't be so arrogant, human."

The cloud above them swirled, morphing into a man in weird armor and blue robes.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're still alive I see." 

"You were expecting that I was dead after the fight? Keh! Get real. I'm no Inuyasha." Daniel sneered.

The dark lord stared at Daniel.

"You'd expect me to believe you?" 

"I didn't ask you to do that, Naraku." Daniel said, half laughing. "Okay, that's it. Enough talking and let's move on to the main course, right, Amar my man?"

"Sure." A-01 said, with his trademark smirk.

Daniel's catalyst started to glow red, as Naraku started attacking. The inu hanyou jumped to the air avoiding the sharp tentacles. He then blazed the dark lord with his Inferno Wind Scar.

"Hell yeah!"

Naraku avoided all the pellets fired from A-01's shotgun. Daniel on the other hand, kept floating with a dragon familiar.

"Hey Daniel! Do you mind if I lend your rifle?" 

"Take it, but don't break it!"

"Roger."

Daniel threw the automatic rifle at A-01, and he caught it.

"Thanks!"

"OK." The white half demon said. He then charged the dragon with his power, before ordering the dragon to attack Naraku. "Go!"

The reptile swept past the air, ramming into Naraku.

"Looks like we're in for some challenge."

"We're already in it Daniel."

"What's next?"

"Something erratic." 

"Like what?"

The loud blast and the sound of pellets penetrating through flesh alerted Daniel. Amar had just shot Naraku by luck.

"That was fun." 

"Can you find him?" A-01 asked again.

"No. Negative."

Daniel let his earring glow yellow, before jumping up in the sky, letting loose some thunderbolts. There was a faint 'ugh' in the background, and he could hear Naraku.

"Hey, I got him!" 

"Daniel! Watch out!"

A tentacle shot out of nowhere, and Daniel turned into mist, avoiding the impaling attack. Naraku appeared back.

"Both of you are very observant."

"Well thank you." A-01 said with sarcasm.

With a laugh, Naraku let out his miasma. Daniel and A-01 was doomed because they didn't bring along their gas masks….

"Take cover! Stay low!" A-01 shouted, holding a smoke grenade. 

He pulled the pin, throwing it on the ground.

CLICK 

With a poof, smoke filled the area, replacing the poisonous miasma. The miasma may not be able to affect the elite army personnel, but Daniel does. Both of them coughed inside the grayish smoke.

"What a bunch of idiots." Naraku remarked.

As soon the smoke was gone, both Amar-kun and Daniel had gone too. Naraku was surprised when the partners behind the trees ambushed him.

"Open fire!"

Gunshots rang; bullets and pellets eat through the dark lord's flesh. Finishing off the last reload, both threw a HE grenade each.

"You're dead!"

The last .338in ripped through the sky and embedded itself inside Naraku's skull. There's another blast from Kagome's auto shotgun and in an instant, Naraku faded into dust. Beneath it, a woman in strange robes appeared.

She didn't introduce herself, as she just transported away.

"This is gonna be a long one." 

A/N: Yes! A two-shot! Now that I'm tired of being patient, I just have to say that my class really fares the lowest discipline score. If only I could go back to Taman Rinting and study back in 4 ST (SMKTR2)… I wouldn't dare make myself in flames any more… so keep on supporting me and continue reading AND reviewing! TQ.


	7. Cross Your Heart

CHAPTER 7: Cross Your Heart

"Where'd that thing go?"

"Beats me. I don't sense any scent of a girl…"

Arriving at a cul-de-sac, both Amar-kun and Daniel Hakim kept turning around in alert. They got their backs facing each other.

"I don't think that- WHOA!"

"What the-?!"

After minutes of pondering, the ningen and hanyou duo got their answer. A girl about Kagome's age appeared, and she's wearing a black kimono complete with a shroud to hide her face. She was accompanied with a large number of youkais that were circling around the duo. For Amar, this means trouble. The menacing demons seemed to be really hard to beat.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important." She said with a haunting monotone voice. "My mission is to vanquish you two."

"What business do you have with us, girl?" Daniel asked, looking irritated.

"That's none of your concern, hanyou."

Before they knew it, the two of them were attacked by the demons. Both of them quickly tuned out the monsters by unloading their firearms before a bright light blasted both off the field. That blast was so powerful that it managed to knock both A-01 and Daniel to hit a tree head first.

"I am Ai Enma, and nothing will stop me in my tracks."

As Inuyasha and the others arrived, they saw both A-01 and Daniel unconscious. Fearing that his brother will lose his memory, Amar prayed for the best to come.

Few minutes later, the two of them woke up after that terrible shock. Amar worries didn't come true though, as the duo had effectively reduced the damage done to them by blocking their heads.

"Are you sure the two of you are alright?" Sango asked,

"Of course we are, but ouch… that hurts!" Daniel replied while holding his head.

"Did anything happen while we're out cold?" A-01 asked.

"We don't know. When we found the two of you, you're unconscious."

"Darn it."

---

Daniel sighed. How can he lose that girl? Just a bright flash of light and both of them were rendered unconscious. Frustrated, he slammed his fist on a tree.

"If get my hands on that witch, she'll be gone for sure!"

"Inuyasha."

"Hmm?"

Daniel turned around and saw a woman in miko robes, and what he saw was the woman looked like Kagome, a lot. He felt that that woman was rather disappointed when he turned around.

"You're not Inuyasha." She said pointing a finger to Daniel. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel Hakim, Minoru Hiiragizawa and older brother to Amar Ma'aruf, Eriol Hiiragizawa. You must be Kikyo, the priestess Kagome told me before… am I right?"

Kikyo didn't answer.

"Well, since we have met each other…"

"That girl…" Kikyo cut Daniel's speech.

"Huh? What girl?"

"The one you were fighting. She was not supposed to be alive."

"What did you mean by that?"

"Enma Ai was her name. I sealed her before because she was trying to steal the Shikon no Tama jewel. I have sensed that she had broken free of my seal and I fear bad things could happen."

"I see."

"I will assist you someday, but please don't tell Inuyasha and the others about this. I'll explain to them when the time comes."

"…"

"By the way, please give this to your younger brother. It'll keep him safe for the time being from Enma. I hope she is not after him and send my regards to him."

"I hope so." Daniel then picked up the charm from Kikyo's hands.

With that, Daniel disappeared into the darkness, followed by Kikyo.

_A/N: Eh? Looks like I had to end the real storyline here; and the remaining chapters are fillers, so they'll be reserved until the beginning of Between Enma Ai and Kikyo. Since then, I'll make sure to update every story according to my Internet access availability. So then keep on reading and reviewing! TQ. _

_EDIT: I had forgotten that this chapter even exists after its completion. The final changes (aside from this edit) were last appended on 10/08/2008. Sorry, my bad._


End file.
